Your forever is all that I need
by callioperobbins
Summary: What I wish would have happened at the end of season two instead of Henry being kidnapped. Will be full of Swan Queen fluff. I'm not kidding there will be so much fluff. Rated M for later chapters.
1. It started out with a kiss

_A/N I'm having Once Upon a Time withdrawals. I apologise if this is terrible. This is just what I, as a poor pathetic SwanQueen shipper wish would happen!_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Despite herself, Regina felt a smile filling her features as Emma gingerly deposited a deeply slumbering Henry on his bed. Regina drew the covers back over her son, and made her way to the door.

"Thank you Miss Swan." She said softly, hoping the younger woman would hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Regina, you just risked your life to save the whole town, including me. I think we're officially on a first name basis." Emma replied, leaning against the door frame and watching Henry's chest rise and fall. "Hell all I did was carry the kid from the car, up the stairs."

"Not a minor feat, I must say dear. He was much easier to carry before he decided that growing up seemed like a good idea." Regina joked, she was joking. With Emma. What was happening to her? She despised Emma. Didn't she? But as she watched the Sherriff roll her eyes and shake her head, she found herself transfixed by the way the light from the hallway made Emma's thick blonde hair shine like gold, and the way she was standing, with her back against the door, made her breast arch out ever so slightly.

"Anyway, it should be me thanking you, Regina. You saved us all." Emma suddenly turned and locked eyes with the brunette.

"I would not have been able to do it without you. You came back for me; it was you who saved me dear."Regina countered, returning the younger woman's eye contact.

"You know, in a weird way, I'm proud of you."

"I'm sorry?" Regina tried not to get annoyed at the Sheriff, waiting for her to have a chance to state her opinion. Maybe she hadn't meant to be condescending.

"You always say you want to redeem yourself, but actions speak louder than words, ya know? You say you want to be good for Henry, and you were. You proved yourself. And I dunno, maybe it's stupid that I'm proud of you. I guess I'm just.. Happy. For Henry." A blush had started to creep into the blonde's pale complexion.

"While I don't act out of a need to please you Miss Swan, I suppose I should thank you for finally believing me."

"Wow, we went what fifteen minutes without snapping at each other. That's gotta be some kind of record. I better head off before this turns into an all in brawl." Emma pushed herself off the door frame and made her way toward the staircase.

Regina watched the blonde retreating and suddenly had a desire to stop her. The new found comfort she had felt with Emma standing so close to her was disappearing with every step the blonde was taking. She had no idea why she didn't want the blonde to leave, but she knew she had to do whatever it took just to be in her presence for a little while longer.

"Emma?" The blonde stopped in her tracks immediately, almost shocked at Regina's use of her first name.

"Yea?" She said her voice full of confusion as she turned to face Regina and folded her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"What were you going to say to me? Before you left the mine the first time, you started to say something, and then you stopped."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Emma replied with a shrug.

"Oh, OK, my mistake. Have a goodnight Sheriff." Regina kicked herself internally. Why was she such an idiot? Just let her leave, just let her go home, and you can have a bath and read a terribly written romance novel and drink wine until you forget the fact that you ever even asked that question.

"I wasn't going to say anything Regina, I- I wanted to kiss you."

Before Regina even knew what she was doing, she had the younger woman pushed up against the wall of the hallway, her face inches away from the blonde. So close that she could feel Emma's breathe on the heated skin of her cheeks. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden Emma closed the distance, pushing her lips onto the older woman's insistently, her tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. Regina's breath almost caught in her throat at how perfect the kiss was, as she brought her hands up to caress the blonde's face. Emma moaned and started pushing Regina to the direction of her bedroom. Regina felt her back hit the cold surface of her door and reached her hand down to turn the handle, never once breaking the heated kiss. She actually groaned at the loss of contact when Emma pulled her face away.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I can't." Emma must have noticed the devastation on Regina's face, because she continued hurriedly.

"No, don't think that, don't think that at all." She brought her hand up to brush away the few strands of hair that had fallen across Regina's eyes and Regina leaned into the contact, craving Emma's warmth and the feel of her skin. "I don't want to do this, because I've wanted to for so long. I've wanted to kiss you for so long Regina and I don't want it be like this. Rushed and hurried. I want for you to give me a chance to treat you like you deserve to be treated."

Tears threatened to fall from Regina's eyes at Emma's words. She didn't know that Emma felt like that, she had thought Emma hated her. In fact, she had thought she hated Emma. But right here, in this moment, she never wanted Emma to leave her. She wanted to be with her all the time.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, and the tenderness in her voice produced fresh tears. She wasn't accustomed to someone caring about how she felt, or worrying that they may have upset her.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just- I don't want you to leave."

"I don't have to leave; I just want us to slow down. We should talk about this; it doesn't have to be right now. We've both had a big day; I think we need time to process. I'm just saying- let's not jump straight into bed with each other."

"So you're not going to come and make out with me on my big comfy bed?" Regina asked Emma seductively.

Emma smiled brightly at Regina and kissed her on the forehead. "I am definitely going to come and make out with you on your big comfy bed."

_A/N I haven't written a Fic in ages. So please read and review. It's probably really terrible and I'd like to know if I should continue with it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don 't own anything.

Emma woke up on the top of the bed fully dressed. And that wasn't even the strangest part. The strangest part was the fact that someone's head was resting on her chest, and a warm body was curled up against her side. She opened her eyes and looked down. Silky chestnut locks skewed the face of the person sleeping peacefully against her, but it was enough to bring the memories from the night before flooding back. She felt herself stiffen as she realised what she had done. She had kissed Regina Mills. Not just kissed, "made out" with. She had stayed up ridiculously late talking about her feelings with the evil queen. If she was honest with herself, she'd been attracted to Regina since the first time she had seen her. But her personality was so... She was so god damn annoying. How had she gotten here? She honestly didn't know, but she knew that she was more than okay with it. The only thing that she was worried about in this moment was that Regina was going to wake up and freak out. It was like something had clicked inside her brain and she had gone from hating Regina to- whatever this was.

Regina felt Emma's body stiffen beside her. She's been awake for a while, but she'd been so scared for this feeling to end, that she'd just closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. As soon as she felt Emma's body tense she'd felt her own heart start to race. Was Emma regretting what had happened between them? Why did she even care what Emma thought? But she found that she did. She cared so much what Emma thought about everything that she actually found herself almost bursting to just open her eyes and ask her. She felt Emma's body ease, and then the blonde woman's breathing became even and deep, and Regina realised she must have fallen back asleep. She mustn't be too upset about what had happened between them if she could fall back asleep that easily, right? What was she doing? Tearing herself up inside about some silly little blonde girl. She was a Queen, a Mayor, a mother, this was below her. But it wouldn't hurt if she went back to sleep for just a little while, right?

An obnoxious buzzing interrupted Regina's dream, and bought her back to reality from her peaceful dream. She felt Emma wake up with a jolt.

"What is that incessant buzzing noise?" Regina said, trying to sound annoyed, but realising she just soundly sleepy.

"S'ma phone." Emma said her voice thick with sleep, as she carefully sat up and reached over to the bedside table. Regina rolled over onto her side and tucked her arms up under her pillow. She opened her eyes to look up at Emma who glanced at her phone screen and groaned rolling her eyes.

"Who is it dear?" Regina asked resisting the urge to stand up and straighten out her clothes. They must be horribly creased after sleeping in them.

"My mother." Emma laid back down, throwing her pillow over her face.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"NO! She'll just want to know why I didn't come home last night. And I for one, don't particularly know how to explain this." The blonde replied, lifting the pillow off her face and turning on her side so that their faces were inches apart. The morning sun was filtering in through the window and it made Emma's blonde tresses glow and her green eyes sparkle. Regina found herself distracted by those eyes, she had never realised just how green they were before.

"I hate to kill the moment, but won't Henry be awake soon?" Emma asked, pulling Regina out of her reverie. Regina sat bolt upright and she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 8:30 am, Henry was usually awake by now. What would he think if he found his mothers lying in bed together?

"I don't mean to be rude Miss Swan, but perhaps you should get going. I wouldn't want Henry to happen upon you in my bed and get confused about what this is." She stood up and busied herself with the task of smoothing out her shirt, avoiding eye contact with the younger woman.

"I don't mean to be rude either, Miss Mills, but you may remember that Henry doesn't live here any more." There was a slight edge to the sheriff's voice as she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and leaning down to pull her boots on. "So maybe I'll go wake him up and take him home."

Regina felt anger fill every pore of her being and stormed over to where the blonde was standing pulling on her jacket. But as soon as she made eye contact with the younger woman, her anger was swept away.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you here. I'm not used to feeling like this." She glanced down at her feet, uncomfortable not with the concept of offering an apology she had seen as beneath her for so long. Emma stepped forward and placed her hand on Regina's chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes.

"I'm not used to it either, and if you're uncomfortable in anyway, we can stop whatever this is. But I have to say, it was really nice waking up next to you this morning." Regina looked into Emma's eyes and she knew that the woman was being sincere. "I'm gonna leave Henry here. I think you two should spend some time together, plus it gives me an excuse to come and see you later."

_A/N: I don't really like this second chapter. At all. But thanks for your reviews and follows and everything, and I really just want to get into some fluff, so I'm thinking next chapter! Have a lovely day. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Just a really short one to bridge the last chapter to the next two that I have already written. This is my second update today so if you haven't already make sure you read chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, please keep it_ up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Emma sat at the kitchen bench staring into her glass of whiskey. She and Regina had been spending every minute possible together for the last two weeks. And two week is all that it had taken for Emma to fall in love. In love with the evil queen herself. She had first realised she loved the brunette two nights ago, just after they put Henry to bed.

"_Can I get you something to drink Miss Swan?" Regina was laying across the leather sofa in her study, the light from the fire playing over her tan skin._

"_No thanks Regina. And please, we've been dating for almost two weeks now, call me Emma."_

"_We're dating are we Miss Swan?" Regina asked, extending her legs, effectively getting her toes closer to the fire._

"_Yes, you're my woman." Emma moved over to the couch, lifting Regina's legs and sitting on the warm leather, before placing Regina's legs back down so they were laying across her lap._

"_Your woman? I assure you, I belong to no one." Regina lifted one of her legs and waggled her foot in front of Emma's face, the blonde woman took the hint and began massaging the older woman's foot._

"_You don't belong to anyone?" Emma teased. "So are you not Henry's mother?"_

"_Yes I am Henry's mother."_

"_And are you my girlfriend?"_

_Regina's body froze at the question and Emma had to suppress a laugh._

"_Too much?" She asked moving her ministrations to Regina's other foot._

"_Do you want me to be? Your girlfriend?"_

"_Of course I do." Emma said, resisting the urge to respond that she wanted Regina to be her wife. That she wanted to be with her forever._

"_Well then I suppose if the saviour so wishes me to be her girlfriend, I may as well play along." Regina responded teasingly, looking at Emma with a mischievous glint in her eye._

"_Is that so?" Emma asked shuffling up the sofa and placing her hands above Regina's sides, a silent threat that she was going to tickle the brunette._

"_Yes, I suppose it is." Regina replied nonchalantly before Emma closed the distance between them and lay on top of Regina, while tickling her sides. Regina let out a loud giggle and started squirming underneath her._

"_Emma... Please... Emma stop." Regina choked out, tears of laughter filling her deep brown eyes. And as Emma gazed down at the beauty beneath her, she knew that feeling in her heart was love._

Emma lifted her glass to her lips and let the amber liquid burn its way down her throat. She loved Regina Mills. She wanted to marry her, she wanted to live in Regina's house with Henry and be one big happy family. She wanted to come home at the end of a long day of being Sheriff and sit down to a hot meal with her family. And then she wanted to take Regina to bed and make love to her. She hadn't felt that way about anybody since Neal. Hadn't looked forward to the future since before he had left. But she hadn't had anything to look forward to in so long, and now that she did, she couldn't stop thinking about it. There was a knock at the door, and it broke her from her reverie. She looked at the time. Shit, she was half an hour late for Ruby's stupid get together at Granny's. She had just wanted to go over to Regina's and lay on the couch and watch a movie, but instead she had to this party. She had wanted to decline the invitation but Regina had told her it would look suspicious.

"Emma Swan, get your butt out here now. I just left my own party to come get you!" Ruby's voice came through the door, followed by more banging.

"Calm your tits woman, I'm coming." Emma drained the rest of the whiskey from her glass and sighed, pulling on her jacket. She's just wait until everyone got drunk and then slip out to see Regina.

_A/N Like I said I've already written the next two chapters and one may or may not involve sexy time. Not sure if I should upload them today, or wait to get your guys reviews. Also, my science lecturer is gonna be so pissed at me, I just want to make you guys happy. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry I didn't end uploading this the other day I had to be a functioning member of society. So here is the next update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. It helps me write!_

Emma was waking up, slowly becoming aware of her senses, and slowly becoming aware of the ache in her muscles and the throbbing in her head. She could hear a TV in the room and the weight of someone else on the bed. It must be Sunday morning. Henry always climbed into her bed on Sunday mornings and watched cartoons while he waited for her to wake up. She smiled, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head and nuzzled her face deeper into her pillow. Wait, this wasn't her pillow. It was softer somehow, and the pillow slip, come to think of it the sheets she lay between were so silky and soft. They must be an impossible thread count. Like the thread counts of all the sheets she had ever slept in put together. The blankets above her enveloped her like a warm hug. Despite the pain in her body, Emma didn't think she had ever been this comfortable in her whole life. Fuck. What had happened last night? Emma had a sinking feeling in her stomach and she knew that she had done something very, very bad. She just couldn't remember exactly what it was, and she needed to fast. First step in operation what the hell happened last night was to determine if she was wearing clothes. Clothes were a good sign. Clothes meant that the awful thing she thought she had done had not happened. Slowly, quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself, Emma lifted a little of the covers and peeked down at her body. Clothes! She cheered silently; glad to have one mystery solved.

"Don't worry Miss Swan; I did not take advantage of you last night."

Emma blushed bright red. She looked up at Regina who was sitting up, her back against the bed head, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in amusement at the blushing blonde.

"Interesting that it was your first thought upon waking up in my bed." Regina stated.

"I don't remember what happened last night." Emma responded quietly, still embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Well dear, from the amount of tequila Ruby said you consumed, I'm assuming your head is throbbing. And from your behaviour after I found you, your body is probably pretty sore too." As she said this she handed Emma a bottle of water and some panadol from her bed side table. "You're lucky, pain killers do not exist in the Enchanted Forest, so if you drank too much there, you have to actually deal with the consequences."

"That's not the only reason I'm lucky." Emma smiled up at the brunette, who now took her turn to blush.

Suddenly, Regina's face grew solemn. Before Emma could ask her what was wrong, Regina blurted out what had clearly been bothering her.

"Would it have been so terrible?" Emma searched Regina's face for a moment, confused by the question. Then it hit her, Regina was referring to Emma's worry that they had slept together. Emma felt an overwhelming guilt seep into her stomach.

"Oh my god, no. Well yes, but not in the way that you are thinking. I mean that we promised we would wait and when I thought that I had ruined that, that our first time was not only while I was drunk, but also something I couldn't remember, I was so angry at myself."

A look of relief passed over the older woman's features. "Did you really think that I would let drunk Emma ruin all the hard work I had put in, resisting the urge to rip your clothes off?"

Emma laughed at her girlfriend. She quickly took the panadol she had handed her and placed the water bottle on the floor beside the bed. She lifted herself so she was sitting next to the brunette, her back against the bed head. Suddenly she remembered the sound of the TV. She couldn't remember ever seeing the TV in here before, but there it was, mounted in the wall opposite where the two women sat. When Emma saw what Regina had been watching she laughed.

"The Walking Dead? I thought you said you hated it."

"It would appear I am still a woman of many mysteries, that even you have not figured out, Sheriff."

Emma could have quipped something back at her about her lying. She could have kept the discussion going, but instead she moved to straddle her girlfriend. She grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her, gently at first, but then with more urgency. She ran her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip, seeking permission. Regina granted her that, along with a quiet moan. Emma would never, ever get tired of the taste of Regina's mouth, or of the sound of her heavy breathing, or the way she could feel her chest rise and fall. She pulled back and looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman she loved. She ran her thumbs softly along her cheekbones. She really was so beautiful, with the morning sun streaming through the window and illuminating her face. Regina broke eye contact, lifting her hands to smooth her black hair.

"I haven't put any make up on yet, I'm sorry." Regina had always appeared so sure of herself, but Emma had come to realise over the last month that she was just as unsure of herself as Emma was. It didn't matter how many times she told the brunette she was beautiful, it never seemed to sink in.

"DON'T EVER, ever apologise for something so silly. Regina Mills you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and that is more than obvious when you have no makeup on, and I don't care if I have to tell you that every day for the rest of my life. Just know that you are so beautiful to me."

Regina's eyes brimmed with tears, and she looked up, blinking rapidly so as not to let any fall. Emma knew she had to change the subject. She rolled off her girlfriend and sat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder and grabbing her warm hand from where it sat beneath the covers.

"So what exactly did I do last night?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I got a call around 11 from Ruby, who said that you had left, drunk off your ass, declaring that you were going to prove to me that you were my knight in shining armour."

"Sounds like something I would say."

"Do not interrupt me dear, I'm getting to my favourite part of the story. So, I got up and started to dress. I was going to come and find you. But you found me first. I heard you calling from outside my window. 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.' I came to the window and told you to be quiet, because you would wake the neighbours. You shouted back that Snow White was your mother not Rapunzel and you would do what you wanted. You then proceeded to climb up the side of my house using my downpipe as a ladder, until it snapped and tipped backwards, landing you flat on your back on my back lawn."

"Well that would explain the pain in my entire body. Babe, I'm so sorry."

"Not to worry dear. As terrible an attempt it was at winning my heart, it was cheesy, adorable, and had Emma written all over it. And once I got you back inside you asked me to go Facebook official with you."

Emma was about to respond when she was rudely interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Without even looking at it, she knew it was her mother.

"Shit, what do I tell her? She's going to start getting suspicious."

No one in town except Ruby knew that Emma and Regina were a couple. Everyone thought they still hated each other. They were not ashamed of their relationship, they just knew that once the town knew, their relationship would be under constant scrutiny. They also were worried about Henry's reaction, but most of all they were both terrified of Snow finding out. They both knew that Emma's mother would not take the news well and that it could have a very negative impact on their very new relationship. Tentatively Emma answered the phone, lifting it to her ear.

"Hey mom... Yea, I'm ok. Ruby said I stayed there? Oh well, yea. Yea I did. Shit I forgot about that. Tell him I'll meet him there. Yep, see you soon." Emma hung up the phone and regretfully pulled back the blankets, standing up and stretching.

"I've gotta go to Henry's soccer game, remember we both promised him we'd be there." Emma told Regina as she pulled her jeans on. "You know for someone who wanted to wait to have sex, you did not hesitate to get me out of my pants last night."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. She really was a goof sometimes.

"It was for your own good Miss Swan, your jeans are so tight, I was afraid they may cut off your circulation as you slept."

"Don't sass the jeans, Regina. You love the jeans."

"No my dear, I love the way your ass looks in the jeans."

Emma pulled on her shoes, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I'll see you at the soccer game. We can make eyes at each other when no one is watching. And if you like, I'll even send you dirty text messages."

"You are such a tease." Emma told her girlfriend, placing a swift kiss on her lips and heading towards the door. Regina sighed already missing the blonde, when all of a sudden her head popped around the door frame. "Don't forget, my parents are taking Henry camping next weekend, and that means you'll finally get the chance to get me out of my pants while I'm conscious."

Regina couldn't wait.

_A/N yes that's right... Sexy times are ahead. Pretty please review. I'm a whore, I swap my writings for reviews! Have a lovely day (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N To quote DailyGrace "it's sexxxxxy friiday." I've never written smut before hope it's good. Also thank you all so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Have a super fantastic weekend._

Regina looked at the time on her computer 11:59. She was more than glad that Emma had been able to convince the people of Storybrooke to re-elect her a mayor, however today the time was dragging. Every Friday at 12 noon, Emma came to the mayor's office for lunch, under the pretence of a weekly meeting between the town Sheriff and the Mayor. Regina looked forward to these meetings every week, but today was even more important. Because this morning Mary Margaret and David had taken Henry camping and that meant that tonight her and Emma were finally going to sleep together. No, they were going to make love. Whilst neither woman had admitted to it yet, Regina loved Emma with every fibre of her being. And she knew Emma loved her too. It was a feeling she got when the blonde kissed her, like their hearts were synchronised. But she would never force Emma to tell her how she felt until she was ready. The brunette was startled by a vibrating on her desk. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a new text message from Emma.

**Hey babe, I won't be able to make it for lunch. I'm so swamped with paper work, apparently Ruby and Belle got caught doing it at the playground after her party the other night. I'm gonna try and get off on time. I'll see you at 7. Xx**

Regina tried not to be too disappointed, and she definitely planned a response so Emma would not realise just how much Regina would miss their lunch date.

_**I'm sorry to hear that dear. Ruby always did strike me as easy. I'll have dinner ready for you, so try not to be late. X**_

Emma's message had not mentioned anything about tonight. She thought Emma was as excited as she was, but maybe she wasn't. The mayor tried not to dwell on it too much as she busied herself with tedious paperwork. The afternoon dragged on, and Regina was over the moon when she saw that it was finally half past five. She left the office, and quickly dropped past the supermarket to get a few last minute things for tonight. As she pulled her car into the drive way she was overcome with excitement and nerves. The two emotions bubbled up in her stomach, and threatened to make her sick. She grabbed her groceries and made her way up the front path. As soon as she opened the front door, she had her breath knocked out of her. She looked into the front hall to see hundreds of flickering candles making a path up the stair case and disappearing into the floor above. She dropped her groceries on the floor, forgetting the plans she had for dinner, and following the candle lit path all the way to her bedroom. She paused outside the closed door, she was so nervous. She looked down at her outfit. She had been hoping to get changed before Emma saw her. She was in her usual boots, stockings high wasted pencil skirt, button up shirt and a jacket. She was going to have to make do with what she had. She quickly discarded her jacket, boots and stockings before unbuttoning her blouse just enough to show off her ample cleavage. She took a deep breath and pushed open the bedroom door.

Emma was nowhere to be seen, but the candles that she had followed here continued their path, all the way to the bed, which was of course covered in rose petals. There was soft music playing from her iPod dock. She closed the door behind her and stood gaping at the room.

"You know, you don't actually have to close the door, we are the only ones home." Emma appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing her usual tight jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that was plain except for a small pocket over her right breast. Emma noticed Regina taking in her outfit.

"I know it's not very sexy, but I promised you that I would let you get me out of my pants."

"No, it's so sexy, you don't even know."

Emma padded barefoot across the room, until she was standing in front of Regina. "I'm sorry I bailed on our lunch today, I just wanted to make sure that this would all be set up by the time you got home."

"You really are horny." Regina teased the blonde, trying to hide how much her actions had touched her.

"Regina." Emma's face was dead serious. "This isn't just about that. It's about so much more than that. For the longest time I fought against how I felt, not just about you, but about everything. I built up walls to keep everyone out. And those walls were up for a long time. They didn't start coming down until I met Henry. And you have made me want to try and tear down my walls completely. And so, I'm going to right here and now when I tell you that I love you; with every beat of my strange little heart and with every thought in my silly little brain. I love you Regina Mills. And I know that you think that you don't deserved to be loved, but I'm going to love you every day, until you learn to love yourself and even then I'm going to keep loving you. You are the queen of my heart."

Regina couldn't stop he eyes from filling with tears and spilling out on to her cheeks. She felt warmth spread through her whole body at the realisation that Emma really did love her, wholly and unconditionally.

"I love you too." She managed to choke out. It wasn't as eloquent or as well thought out as Emma's declaration, but it was enough. Emma was upon her at once. Emma's hot mouth pressed against hers as they both tasted the salty tears that spilled from both their eyes. Regina let out a moan as Emma pushed her back up against the closed door. The blonde pushed herself up against Regina, as close as she could possibly be. For what seemed like forever the pair were just a tangle of teeth, lips and tongue. Every touch was electric, everywhere that their skin touched was like a warmth that started as a small radiating point and then spread through her body and too the apex of her thighs, which throbbed with need. Emma detached herself from Regina's lips, and before the older woman could complain about the loss, reattached them at her collar bone. She peppered kisses across her loves collar bones, before moving up her neck, attaching herself to her pulse point and sucking gently on it. Regina moaned loudly and tilted her head back, it thudded quietly against the wall, it was like a thousand butterflies had taken flight in her stomach. As much as Regina would have liked Emma to take her up against the wall, this was their first time and she felt that they should do it somewhere a little more traditional. She moved her lips to Emma's ear and in the sexiest voice she could muster whispered for Emma to take her to the bed.

SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ

When Regina whispered in her ear to take her to the bed, Emma actually felt her knees go weak. She mustered her strength and lifted the brunette who wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Their mouths didn't part once as Emma headed toward the bed, but just as Emma's knees hit the mattress she felt Regina bite down just slightly on her lip. The mayor knew that this drove her girlfriend crazy. Emma lay Regina down on the bed and pushed her legs open so she could kneel down between them. She unceremoniously ripped open the button up shirt that stood between her and the dark beauties naked flesh. Beneath she found a black lace push up bra that drove her even crazier then she already was. Regina lifted her hips in the air hinting for Emma to rid her of her skirt. Within seconds Regina was laying on the bed in just her underwear, looking up at the blonde through heavily lidded eyes, her beautiful chest heaving.

"Too many clothes." Regina stated pulling at the hem of Emma's t-shirt. Emma took the hint and pulled her shirt over her head. Regina gasped when she saw that Emma was not wearing a bra. The blonde lay back down, putting her full weight on her girlfriend, with one of her thighs in between Regina's legs. She immediately attached her lips to the dark beauties chest, nipping and licking at the tan flesh. She moved her head lower, pushing the right cup of Regina's bra down, releasing a dark nipple. Emma immediately took the nipple in her mouth sucking on it gently as she pulled on the other nipple with her fingers. Regina was moaning quietly, bucking her hips slightly, rubbing her center on Emma's thigh, seeking more contact. Emma decided that the brunette had been waiting long enough for release and that she had been waiting long enough to taste the woman she loved. She moved down the tanned body below her, leaving a trail of heated kisses down the toned abdomen. She took the band of Regina's underwear in her teeth, then released it, letting it fall back with a snap. Regina groaned, bucking her hips up. Emma commanded the brunette to lift her hips off the bed and then used her teeth to rid her of her underwear. She put her head near her girlfriends glistening centre and nearly came undone just from her view of Regina laying on the bed completely open to her and only her. She blew cool air over the mayors slit causing the hips to buck once again.

"Please." It was so quiet that Emma nearly missed it. The realisation that her beloved was begging her for more, made her desire to please even stronger. She blew on Regina's glistening centre one more time before slowly and teasingly dragging her tongue from her entrance to her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me, you taste good." Regina growled quietly in response and Emma put herself back to work sliding her tongue through Regina's slit a few more times, before using the tip of her tongue to flick at the brunette's bundle of nerves. The woman underneath her reacted by grinding her hips, pushing them up, searching for more. Emma splayed her tongue over Regina's clit, applying as much pressure as she could. She could tell from the way tan thighs tightened around her head that Regina was close to her release, she took this a signal to take the bundle of nerves into her mouth and suck. Regina's whole body tensed and as Emma grazed her teeth across the mayor's clit, she came completely undone. Emma pushed herself back up and kissed Regina, then pulled back, looking lovingly into her dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered, stroking the side of Emma's face.

"For what?" Emma asked taken aback.

"For coming so quickly." If Regina hadn't have been so serious, Emma may have laughed.

"Baby. Of course you came quickly. One, I am a sex god and two, it's been over a month of foreplay." Regina laughed loudly at Emma's sex god comment, she would never stop being amazed at how Emma could make her feel so much better with only a comment.

"Argh, I love the sound of you laughing so much. It's my favourite sound in the world. I would say that it's you coming, but you took that pleasure away from me when you made no noise." Regina laughed and placed a soft kiss on the end of Emma's nose.

"Sorry dear, force of habit."

"Force of habit?" Emma inquired.

"Yes well, I don't want Henry to hear me when I, you know."

"When you what?" Emma asked, her voice full of jealousy.

"Don't get upset dear, I mean that I don't want Henry to hear me when I have to make myself come."

Emma's mood quickly changed as she rolled over onto her back, pulling Regina on top of her, so that she was straddling Emma's jean clad hips.

"You mean when you masturbate?" She said teasingly as she unhooked Regina's bra and tossed it to the ground and moved to stroke her tan thighs ever so gently, a shiver passed through Regina's body. "Well, Henry isn't here right now, and when I make love to my Queen, I want to hear her moan."

Regina groaned when Emma referred to her as her Queen, she liked that a lot. The blonde was still stroking Regina's thighs lovingly when she suddenly pushed her hips up slightly, leaving enough room for Emma to place two fingers inside of her. Regina threw her head back and swore loudly.

"FUUUCCCKKK EMMMAAA..." The mayor hardly ever swore. And the fact that she did it now, in response to Emma's ministrations just spurred the blonde on. She moved her fingers in and out of Emma's tight center, her fingers quickly becoming coated with Regina's wetness. Emma built up a steady rhythm which the former evil queen easily matched thrust for thrust, her loud moans and heavy breathing filling the room. Emma curled her fingers as she pushed up, hitting Regina's walls at just the right angle, at the exact moment that she used her thumb to swipe over her swollen clit. This was too much for Regina and her orgasm hit her hard, as she screamed Emma's name. She collapsed on top of the slender blonde who moaned when their bare nipples touched. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Regina had recovered from her orgasm enough to notice that Emma was staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"What?" Regina asked?

"You. Are. So. God. Damn. Sexy." Emma replied running her hands up Regina's back.

"Thank you miss Swan, but I believe it's time that I get to hear you come."

"I thought you'd never fucking ask."


End file.
